darkest_skiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Physical Structure of the Seven Kingdoms
Physical Structure of the Seven Kingdoms Each kingdom is comprised of a capital city, five civilian regions, two government-controlled regions, and a "wildlands". Each government-controlled region is approximate twice the size as a civilian region and has two main purposes. One of the two regions is designed to house those considered high priorities along with the containment of government buildings such as embassies, higher courthouses, and mage colleges. The other of the government-controlled regions is always dubbed as "Ancient Lands". Ancient Lands are the areas where the creator of the kingdom, one of the seven children, had begun their kingdom. These lands are often shrouded in mystery and controversy as no resource extraction had taken place within the grounds despite their size in comparison to all other regions. Despite the vast differences in each kingdom, each kingdom abides by a set of strict codes and rules for these lands and violation is always punished by death without trial, a punishment that is rarely given for any other crime. All entry by civilians is prohibited and those who do enter are said to never to return. Only sanctioned individuals may enter. Running along the border opposite to the border facing the capital is a section of the wall. The walls stand exactly 7090 feet high and are comprised externally of borestone while the interior is made of an unknown substance. Each brick measures five feet in height by seven feet in length with the width of each brick being unknown as no one has ever seen the other side of the wall to measure it. While the exterior can be broken, all attempts to penetrate past four inches have ended in complete failure. What lies on top of the wall is also shrouded in mystery due to odd sensations of panic being induced in those attempting to climb the wall as stated by those who survived getting down. This intensifies the further up the walls one climbs until finally, the climber will succumb to the panic and simply let go, falling to their deaths, though the vast majority of climbers end up descending before this becomes the case. Civilian regions are split up further into three sections: housing, resource extraction, and industrial agricultural. Housing sections are defined by small villages and settlements dotting the land with small farms not being common. Each town or settlement abides by its own laws in combination to the laws set by the kingdom and the empire, though these local laws only pertain to civil matters. Each town is structured to hold no more than seventy citizens with one citizen being chosen by the government to be the chief. A town is always composed of at least one courthouse, guardhouse, armory, shrine, and one government building, though the kingdoms of Golb and Gir do not feature government buildings due to looser governing styles. Each different kingdom features one unique building that is added to each town such as a hunter's club in the kingdom of Clee and a catacomb in the kingdom of Fueir. These distinctive buildings are reflective of some of the core principles of the kingdom's founder and as such are inducted into the culture.